Llueve
by Consuelo Weasley
Summary: Porque a Hermione le gusta la lluvia, pase lo que pase. Viñetas Hermione/Ron ambientadas en medio de alguna tormenta.
1. Tormenta

Disclaimer: Claramente no soy J. K Rowling (aunque me encantaría) y no escribo esto para ganar dinero (cosa que también me encantaría xD)

Se trenza el pelo sentada en el descanso de la ventana y mira la lluvia. Las gotas se deslizan por la ventana bailando entre ellas como si se tratara de una fiesta, y está segura que para ellas sí lo es.

Dedica unos cuantos minutos a leer lo que escribió en la clase, y luego de un rato sonríe satisfactoriamente, pues sabe que sus apuntes están condenadamente bien escritos. Se levanta con ánimo de salir a dar un paseo, pero antes de salir hace una pequeña escala en el espejo, muchas personas no creerían que lo hace, pero es verdad, Hermione Granger se toma el tiempo de mirarse al espejo antes de salir de su pieza. Ladea la cabeza escrutando su peinado y decide desarmarse la trenza, después de todo siempre prefiere cómo se ve con su pelo suelto, al natural.

Se dirige presurosa a la puerta, y en el camino toma su capa, se la amarra antes de abrir y sale a tomar su paseo. Son cerca de las 3 de la tarde, y en el aire se siente ese olor a lluvia, cuando las gotas levantan la tierra del piso y el aire que se respira se siente más fresco. Siempre ha creído que la lluvia es como un respiro para el aire, y quizás por eso le gusta tanto.

Baja las escaleras y observa a todos los de primer año, le parecen tan pequeños, que piensa que es casi imposible que a esa edad se haya enfrentado al mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Le parecen sólo niños, los ve asomarse a la ventana y hablar apresuradamente, emocionados por la lluvia, y es que hace bastante tiempo que no llovía con tanta intensidad. Las gotas repican en el techo como si estuvieran bombardeando el edificio, pero ella sabe que es sólo lluvia, aunque debe admitir que le encanta.

Entonces sucede lo que ha estado esperando desde que empezó a llover. Un fugaz rayo de luz corta el ambiente en menos de un segundo, y no puede evitar sonreír, con cierta emoción. Incluso se le escapa un "¡SI!" bastante efusivo que nadie alcanza a oír, porque en el minuto que el relámpago cruzó el aire, se oyó un grito generalizado, y piensa que la escena debe verse realmente chistosa. Entonces siente que es como si toda la naturaleza callara, y todos dejaran de existir para que se pueda oír con fuerza el rugido del trueno. Y lo oye, y le fascina. Cierra los ojos y recuerda cuando era pequeña, cuando su madre le decía que no había porqué asustarse, cuando ella sabiamente le respondía "no creo que nunca me asuste un rayo, madre". Es verdad, nunca le asustaría, y me menos en un día como aquel, cuando, por raro que se oyera, para ella el paisaje irradiaba felicidad.

Comienza a descender las escaleras trotando ligeramente, y se precipita al gran salón. Ve a sus amigos sentados conversando animadamente, quizás a ellos también los anima la tormenta. Se dirige con paso decidido hacia el tramo de mesa que ocupan sus tres amigos, la mayoría de ellos pelirrojos, y alcanza a percatarse que Ginny y Harry están tomados de la mano disimuladamente, y sonríe, porque ese día será grandioso, y sabe que fue la lluvia quien se lo contó.

Los saluda y se sienta al lado de Ron, como para no interrumpir a la nueva pareja, pero su amigo parece no darse cuenta que su hermana está de novia con su mejor amigo. Antes de expresar lo emocionada que está con la lluvia, decide escuchar de lo que hablan, y pronto se da cuenta que lo que les emociona es aparentemente un partido de quidditch. Debe admitir que su entusiasmo disminuye un tanto, pero un segundo relámpago cruza el aire, y aunque los que están en el gran salón son bastante mayores que los que se encontraban en las escaleras, a la mayoría se les escapa un grito demasiado alto, a algunos de miedo y a otros de emoción. Entonces Ginny se aferra a Harry y le susurra que le asustan las tormentas, y en menos de un segundo Hermione presiente que Ron se dará cuenta de todo, y así parece ser, por la mueca de disgusto que éste tiene pintada en la cara. No quiere que una tonta pelea eche a perder su perfecto día, por lo que distrae su atención cuando lo gira hacia ella y le comenta en un tono casual si acaso a él también lo asustan las tormentas. Él ríe, y misteriosamente se olvida de lo que acababa de ver, como si algo mucho más importante ocupara su mente, y Hermione sabe que le encantaría que ese "algo" fuese ella.

Busca su mirada y la encuentra tranquila, y él le dice lentamente y en un susurro que en verdad, le fascinan las tormentas, que le encanta oír cómo las gotas de lluvia golpean los tejados, y caminar sobre el pasto mojado, y sentir resbalar sobre su cabeza las pequeñas muestras de agua, y ella, sin saber bien por qué, o quizás porque le sorprende que tengan algo en común, se acerca a su oído y le dice muy bajito "Ron, yo tambien amo las tormentas".

Aunque él se sorprende un poco por su cercanía, le sonríe, y con ganas, porque aunque ama las tormentas, sabe perfectamente que preferiría cien veces que ella se mantuviera así de cerca de él siempre, aunque eso implicara que fuese verano todo el año.


	2. La lluvia infunde esperanzas

**Disclaimer:** _Veamos, no soy inglesa, ni escribo para ganarme la vida (aunque sería completamente perfecto que así fuese), tampoco soy rubia, por lo que claramente no soy J. K. Rowling. Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni la historia en su totalidad. Sólo la he modificado un poco para mi propia conveniencia ;)_

Ella no perdía las esperanzas. No quería, ni podía, ni debía perder las esperanzas.

Porque afuera hacía frío. Un frío extraño y a la vez un frío increíblemente familiar.

Porque la lluvia repiqueteaba con un ruido sordo en todas partes, y porque cada gota que caía la iba amarrando a él.

Porque él no estaba, y su ausencia le provocaba un dolor profundo, casi físico, y perfectamente remediable.

Porque la carpa se había vuelto repentinamente demasiado espaciosa, y porque el puesto que había dejado vacío lo esperaba cada noche, y ese puesto no podría ocuparlo nadie más que él.

Porque ella lo había llamado, le había suplicado que volviera, en medio de la melancólica melodía de la lluvia, y aunque ella sabía que no le sería fácil encontrarlos, de algún modo extraño intuía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver.

Porque las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la carpa, y las memorias de un tiempo pasado acudían a su mente como meras sombras, y de a poco la iban convenciendo: él volvería.

Porque era extraño estar refugiada en medio de la nada, era extraño sentirse sola a pesar de compartir tiempo con Harry, porque él no estaba ahí haciéndoles compañía con sus ironías y hasta con su malhumor. Era Ron, el mismo de siempre, el mismo de las tardes en la sala común es su butaca preferida. Seguía siendo él, y por lo mismo tendría que regresar.

Porque "el dúo de oro" sonaba ridículamente imposible. Porque precisamente para ese viaje habían comprado boletos los 3, y él no podía simplemente bajarse del tren. Porque había prometido acompañarlos, y Ronald Weasley era un hombre de palabra.

Porque le parecía completamente imposible que no quisiera, deseara o siquiera pensara regresar, porque era Ron, y ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

Porque lo extrañaba más de lo recomendado, y porque se esforzaba en aferrarse a la imagen casi nítida de verlo entrar por la carpa, con el pelo empapado por la lluvia y la sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro, y añoraba que él siquiera deseara volver.

Porque llovía, y la lluvia de alguna manera siempre la había infundado de optimismo.

Porque no podía marcharse, al menos no para siempre, y por sobretodo porque había una enorme cantidad de cosas que le faltaban por vivir junto a él. Situaciones cotidianas, libres del peligro inminente de la guerra, cosas tan simples como tardes junto al fuego, paseos al atardecer.

Porque habían cientos de motivos a los que podía aferrarse, algunos complicados y otros tan simples como que afuera llovía, y ella pensaba en él en silencio y con una amarga sonrisa.

Por eso, y simplemente porque lo amaba, Hermione Granger nunca perdió las esperanzas de verlo regresar, ni se sorprendió tanto cuando lo vió entrar a la carpa, porque había deseado fehacientemente que volviera, pero no esperó que lo hiciera tan repentinamente y en el momento más adecuado.

Porque una serie de sentimientos afloraron de su piel cuando lo vió en el umbral, pelo empapado y sonrisa cómplice, en una imagen tan nítida que era imposible que no estuviese sucediendo.

Porque no pudo hacer más que demostrarle que lo odiaba por hacerla sufrir, y lo odiaba tanto que a la vez le dolía.

Porque deseaba que en cada golpe pudiera encontrar una esperada caricia, una cálida mirada, una añorada sonrisa, un suave roce de manos (fuese este premeditado o no).

Porque se alegraba de verlo ahí con su cara de niño travieso arrepentido de su último error, pero por sobretodo porque ella nunca (nunca) perdió las esperanzas de que así fuese.


End file.
